1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly, to networks with plurality of switches.
2. Related Art
Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, including network switches.
A network switch is typically a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and a port of another system. Each port can be attached to a port of another server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch. The term network switch as used herein includes a multi-level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis to route data packets.
Clusters of systems are built by using multiple switches in one or more chassis. A multi-level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis may be used as a building block to build a cluster. Multiple systems are interconnected, by connecting ports of a system with ports of other systems in the clusters through for example, one or more multi-level switches.
Initially, a cluster may include a minimal number of systems coupled through one or more multi-level switches, with each multi-level switch providing a certain level of expandability. As computing needs increase, additional systems may be added to expand the cluster. As the cluster grows, there may be a need to add additional multi-level switches or add additional ports to couple additional systems or additional switches.
In a multi-level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis, there is a need to couple plural switching elements, within the chassis. The coupling between switching elements is typically accomplished using a backplane. As the number of switching elements and the number of ports in a switching element increase, the coupling between plural switching elements becomes complex.
For example, a port of each switching element needs to be coupled to a port of other switching elements. The switching elements are coupled to the signal lines of the backplane using a plurality of connectors with pins. A plurality of conductors are used to couple the pins in the backplane. As the number of ports increases, there is a need to come up with better way of coupling ports of switching elements.
It is with one or more of these needs in mind that the current disclosure arises.